characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie '''is the Element of Laughter and is one of out six ponies that maintain harmony in Equestria. Background Pinkie Pie was raised on a rock farm with her sisters, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie and her father and mother, Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz. Her family's coats and manes are earth-colored, muted browns and grays, and they were all overly depressed due to their boring jobs and Pinkie Pie was very much the same way at the start. When Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom cleared the clouds and painted a rainbow across the sky, the shock wave frizzled Pinkie Pie's hair and gave it its distinctive curl. The sonic rainboom that she witnessed made her smile, and she then decided to dedicate her life to spreading joy to other ponies. She invited her family to their first party ever, and they all shakily developed smiles, eventually merrily participating in Pinkie's party. It was then that Pinkie earned her cutie mark. Sometime after gaining her cutie mark, Pinkie left the rock farm and moved to Ponyville, where she threw a large party which would inspire Cheese Sandwich (otherwise known as Weird Al Pony) to become one of the best characters in the show. Later on down the line she would throw another party at a treehouse, this is where she would meet life long friend, Twilight Sparkle. However, the two didn’t get off to the best start. Pinkie Pie started talking to Twilight about how she was surprised to see a new pony in town and decided to throw her a party. Twilight accidentally drank some hot sauce and ended up running out of the room with her mane on fire but everything changed when Nightmare Moon attacked. in order to stop Nightmare Moon’s reign of darkness and despair, Twilight Sparkle and her friends sought out a book about the Elements of Harmony. They learned that the Elements of Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty were known, but not the sixth. The book also said that the Elements are stored in Princesses Celestia’s and Luna’s ancient castle in the Everfree Forest. The ponies decided to look for the Elements because they were the only things that could stop Nightmare Moon. They encountered many deadly threats in the forest but it was Pinkie Pie who managed to show an affinity with the Element of Laughter when overcoming them. A cloud of purple smoke attacked them, causing monstrous faces to appear on the trees around the ponies. All the ponies except for Pinkie were scared. Pinkie sang the Laughter Song and taught her friends to laugh at their fears rather than running away from them. Eventually the group got to the castle. After Twilight discovered the Element of Magic, each member was granted an Element and Pinkie Pie’s Element was the aforementioned Element of Laughter. After dispelling the evil from Princess Luna, the day was saved and Pinkie Pie went on to have many adventures with the Mane 6 including defeating Discord, defeating Tirek and even defeating her own fears and worries about her Element and her friends. Pinkie Pie, despite being just a pony, has done a lot for both his friends and for herself as she has managed to make the residents of Ponyville smile. Powers & Abilities * '''Pinkie Sense: It lets her sense things that are about to happen in her general area (mostly), even when no one else can or without even seeing where they’re coming from ** Twitchy Tail - Something is about to fall ** Flopping Ears - Someone’s about to get dirty ** Back is Itchy - It’s Pinkie’s lucky day ** Pinchy Knee - Something scary is about to happen ** Shoulder is Achy - There’s an alligator in the tub. ** Ear Flop + Eye Flutter + Knee Twitch - Look out for opening doors ** Ear Flop + Knee Twitch + Eye Flutter - Beautiful rainbow ** Itchy Nose - Watch out for bees ** Body Shuddering - An unexpected doozy is about to happen, which she can sense the location of * Jackhammer Hooves * Mane/Tail Dexterity: Her tail is strong enough to lift her into the air as a helicopter and her mane can be used as a drill which is strong enough to tunnel through ground and rock. * Regeneration * Toonforce: '''With it, Pinkie can slow herself down before impacting the water below, can temporarily walk on air, use her tail to hover, can grow multiple limbs and has a very flexible and durable body capable of being crushed by a boulder with no major injuries. * '''Fourth Wall Awareness: '''Occasionally interacts with the viewers. She can defy the logic of animation and can actually leave the cartoon if she desires but she doesn’t because she’s Pinkie. In the Polka Duel against Weird Al she actually used real life stock footage. And when she was trying to teach WD about the Wonderbolts she altered the screen so it would look like a 90s rap video. * '''Pinkie Clones: Able to make copies of herself via a magic phrase said at an underground lake. These clones are very simple minded, and are known to cause a lot of problems, but are also capable of the same things Pinkie is capable of. * Comic stretchability * Limb duplication * Super speed & strength * Enhanced memory * Breaks physics and reality * Enhanced durability Equipment * Z&R Party Cannons ** Streamer & Confetti Ammo ** Bubblegum Cake Batter Ammo ** Live Cannon Ammunition ** Can launch herself * Assorted pies, cakes, cupcakes * Hammerspace * Electric buzzers * Crossbow * Party supplies * Boneless: '''A gift from Cheese Sandwich * '''Gyro copter: '''a mechanical device used for pedaling. It allows Pinkie to fly into the sky * '''Novelty prank items ** Sneezing Powder ** Dribble glasses ** Hot sauce (which can make anyone breath fire) ** Whoopee cushions ** Presents with spring loaded pies * 'Musical instruments: '''Pinkie Pie is musically gifted enough to be a one-pony band with a banjo, harmonica, accordion, tuba, and trombone amongst many other instruments and even became a member of a traveling band that had a story very similar to The Beatles as a drummer. She was even able to use the instruments to lure an infestation of parasprites out of Ponyville like the Pied Piper of Hamelin. * '''Night vision goggles: A'llow Pinkie Pie to see in the dark, but she often bumps into things even while wearing them. * '''Giant Megaphone: '''With it, Pinkie creates enough noise to shake entire trees and mountains as well as reach up high enough to move clouds. And it reaches pretty far into the distance too * '''Element of Laughter: '''She earned it by her unwavering desire to see laughter and smiles on all ponies’ faces. With the Element’s powers, she helped turn Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna and since then has travelled with her friends to defend the land from external threats. Interestingly, there has been some precedent for Pinkie being able to tap into these powers without the Element, for as long as she can feel the friendship she shares with her allies, albeit this is not as powerful. Keep in mind the Elements are strong enough to bypass Discord’s City Level reality warping as well as trap them in stone. They can also provide a magical forcefield in order to protect their users as well as shoot laser beams. They are strong enough to stop Discord as well as Nightmare Moon who are City Level threats. Alternate Forms Rainbow Power Feats Strength * Helped the main cast plus Celestia and Luna pull the moon closer to Earth. No, that isn't a joke * Can tear through the ground and boulders like tissue paper * Can knock ponies into walls with just a touch * Can carry large items on her back with no problem despite being a pony * Can lift and throw boulders * Is physically strong enough to wrestle with Applejack, whose leg strength is strong enough to knock down wooden buildings. * Can send objects flying with just using physical force. * Shook a mountain range with a shout into her megaphone. Speed *Has constantly been able to keep up and even outspeed Rainbow Dash. *Got struck by lightning during Nightmare Nights when Rainbow Dash used a cloud to summon lighting. Instantly ran away. *Is fast enough to defy gravity and walk up walls. *Is easily able to leap across buildings and jump from roof to roof. Durability *Is strong enough to be crushed by large boulders and yet is fine. *Can headbutt through walls with ease and yet suffers no physical damage. *Has been hit into walls and yet is fine. *Toonforce allows her to take a lot of abuse for comedic effect. *Survived Nightmare Moon's magic blast Skills *Became the Element of Laughter. *Resisted hallucinations with laughter *Helped defeat Nightmare Moon with her friends. *Has faced off against monsters like the Bugbear and full grown dragons. *Defeated Discord with her friends. *Defeated Lord Tirek with her friends. *Managed to rid Ponyville of the Parasprites. *Got trapped in a comic and became the superhero known "Fili-Second" and helped her now super-powered friends to thwart the comic book super villain "The Mane-iac". *Fought off the changeling army alongside her friends. *Saved the world from the terrible might of Azhuoth. *Challenged Cheese Sandwich (aka Weird Al Pony) to a "Goof Off" and earned her "Key". *Is the one person in all of Ponyville who is extremely difficult to hate. *Is known as the Party Master. *Actually managed to make peace with the Yaks from Yakyakistan and prevented a potential war in the process. *Only survivor of trail to Yakyakistan *Keeps Windigos away by keeping everypony happy *Is the Master of Breaking the Fourth Wall. *Can bend reality with the mysterious power known as Toonforce. Weaknesses * Not much of a fighter and rarely takes it seriously * Rarely use items for combat * Can also be very insecure about herself * If her mood turns negative, she loses her will to spread happiness to others Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Animals Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Light Manipulators Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Speedsters Category:Cartoon Characters